Diabolik Lovers Vol.6 Reiji Sakamaki (character CD)/Translation
Translation Track 3: Beautiful flowers -snipping flower stem- As I thought, these flowers are very beautiful. They’re perfect for the living room. -snip- Let’s try adding this. Hm, but that upsets the balance a bit. I’ll add more green. -snip- I’ll go with these instead. There, now it looks better overall. Ah, simply gorgeous. -footsteps- Is that you? You’ve come at a good time. Please come over here. Huh? You’re just getting a drink? I told you to come over here, don’t talk back to me. Come now, make haste! -sigh- You should’ve listened from the start. You never learn do you? Look, aren’t these flowers splendid? Unlike you, they’re very beautiful. I thought to flourish this room with flowers occasionally. I presume you’ve arranged flowers at least once before. What? Never? -sigh- Then now’s a good chance. I’ll allow you to assist me. However, you must do exactly as I say. I’ll arrange the flowers so you cut the stems. Here, use these shears. Let’s start at once. Cut this one please. Don’t just stand there! Don’t tell me just because it’s your first time, you don’t know where to start? Gracious, I grow weary of your insolence. I can’t fathom how you’ve lived so carefree in ignorance for so long. You’ve got a long way to go before becoming a proper lady. It can’t be helped. I’ll teach you so please learn it on your first try. Place the stem into the bucket like this and cut it at an angle under water. Next, insert the stem into the kenzan inside this vase. A kenzan is a small pin holder used to place the flowers upright. Now you know what to do right? We’re going to use the flowers I’ve precut. Ah yes, flowers are fragile so handle them with care. -Scoff- This much is common sense. You needn’t be impressed over nothing. It’s not as though I know everything, you’re just too ignorant. Now then, enough talk, the flowers will wilt. Please begin at once. -tearing sound- Ahh! You’re doing it wrong! Don’t be so rough! Unlike you, the flowers are delicate. Don’t cut around the thick part of the stem, make the cut around here. There like that, very good. -snip- See, it cut, didn’t it? If you make a bad cut, the flower won’t stick properly when you insert it into the kenzan. You need cut it off cleanly so it’ll stick easily into the kenzan and won’t fall out. Just like that. Yes, that’s right. The beautiful flowers are woven into the needles of the kenzan and its fleeting elegance is locked into the flower vase. Isn’t flower arranging such a wonderful art? Where shall I place this flower? From behind? No, it doesn’t look bad from the side. -chuckle- What is it? Why do I look so happy? Isn’t it obvious, of course I’d be in a good mood after obtaining such splendid flowers. These flower arrangements do much to liven up the atmosphere of this drab house. Don’t you think? If not, then it’s too late for you. Well, hehe, putting this pretty flower in your hair may improve the complexion of someone as boorish as you. What’s with that look? Are you happy? Well, I suppose it’s no surprise, any woman would be thrilled to have a flower placed in her hair. But don’t misunderstand; you only look a little better than before. What’s the matter? You cut your finger? Let me see. Now! There were still thorns on that flower, huh? -sigh- Don’t I usually tell you to be more conscious of your surroundings? I threw you off guard? But it happened right after I told you not to misunderstand anything. You’re always like that. Were you that glad to receive a flower from me that it took you by surprise? -chuckle- You don’t look half bad when you blush. Oh yes, you cut your fingertip didn’t you? The blood is welled up there like a droplet. -sucks- Just the slight taste of your blood agitates me so. I almost want to lose control. You look so dazed from that slight lick. Do you want to me suck your blood more? -laugh- Although I say that, I don’t really feel inclined to drink your blood for no reason. I’m a composure vampire after all. However, I could reward you for helping me with the flower arrangements. How does that sound? I’m going to take your silence as answer. Don’t be embarrassed now. Look me in the eyes and let me hear you say… Please suck my blood. So much for me being calm. Come here, I’ll hug you like this. Well done. Now I’ll give you your reward. -bites- Your blood is irresistible. I want more… -sucks- Your blood-stained appearance is just as beautiful as the flowers. Now then, let me see more. You needn’t be worried, only the flowers bear witness to our actions. Bloom even more beautifully. For my sake alone.Translation by Oujochan on Tumblr References Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations